This invention relates to an optical switching device which may be used in the field of optical communications, more particularly to an optical switching device for switching the interconnection between a moving optical fiber and a fixed optical fiber. In such a device, the moving optical fiber is arranged so as to move in accordance with an external magnetic field. An example of a device having an optical switching function is the optical switch disclosed in the Japanese Laid-Open Publication No. 52-11945 (Japanese Patent Application No. 51-82869) filed by Siemens AG., Germany.
The optical switch, as disclosed in the Siemens' patent application, is designed to make or break the optical signal path by moving the position of the ends of optical fibers whose cut ends are placed face to face to each other. The switching is effected by exerting an external force on one of the optical fibers. Moreover, the above-noted reference also discloses the fact that a magnetic force may be used as the external force.
However, said optical switch described in the aforementioned patent application only performs an optical connection and disconnection function, and does not function to change the optical path. Moreover, since an optical fiber has a diameter as small as 100 .mu.m, a highly accurate aligning technique is required for the connection of such an optical fiber. High accuracy optical connections are not considered in the aforementioned patent application. Accordingly, an optical switch in accordance with the Siemens' patent application has a high coupling attenuation.
Thus, there is a need for an optical switching device for use in switching optical paths and capable of establishing highly accurate coupling while providing a low coupling attenuation.